Love is Blind
by Hetaliadict
Summary: Everyone wonders one night why Italy's eyes are always closed, so they send Germany to investigate for them. In Italy's house, he keeps finding clues...but when will he add them up? -one shot- rated teen for kissing and sad stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Gossip. This happened all the time at the bars the nations went to after meetings. Everyone would become drunk and start gossiping about each other. Today, Ludwig went to a bar with Feliciano after the world meeting. Usually, the two would head straight home, but today Italy wanted to get some wine, and Ludwig couldn't pass up a beer (mainly because Feliciano said he'd pay). The two walked into the bar and sat down at the counter on the tall bar stools (which the Italian had trouble getting on. They ordered their drinks and Italy walked away to go to the rest room. When he was out of sight, Ludwig heard familiar voices behind him. Turning around he saw that it was Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Kiku, Yao, and Ivan. Soon, the other nations noticed Ludwig's presence as well.

"Yo! Mr. Muscles! We gotta question for ya'! shouted Alfred, slightly drunk. Curious, Ludwig walked over. "We wanna know, if you know something...*hic*" said Arthur.  
>"We wanna know if you know why Italy always has his eyes closed..." Germany laughed. "Umm. I don't know actually. It never really bothered me, so I never bothered to ask...though I have to admit, I am curious about it." everyone agreed with Ludwig. Then, Alfred stood up in one swift motion and leaned on the able. "Dude! Why don't you ninja around and find out why he keeps his eyes shut!" Ivan, and Yao cheered, and Arthur and the 'bad touch trio' followed in suit. "Don't ask him though..." Alfred said softly. "You don't want to offend him." Arthur sighed. "You're *hic* always so worried about *hic* offending people...sheesh Mr. Politically *hic* correct." A few minutes went by of the constant bickering that happened at meetings, soon after though, the Italian stepped out of the rest rooms and headed to Germany.<p>

"Ve...Ludwig...I'm not feeling so well...would you take me home?" asked Feliciano, looking very pale with a hint of green. Ludwig stood up from his seat he had taken and put his jacket on, showing that he would take Feli home. Clumsily, the Italian grabbed Ludwig's hand and the two began walking out. Before they left the building, the American called; "Don't forget what we asked!" Germany turned around and nodded.

Finally, Germany had arrived at the Italian's house. Surprisingly enough, the German has never been to his best friend's house; it was always the smaller of the two visiting Germany. Ludwig carefully followed the (horrible) directions the Italian gave him, and they arrived safely at his residence. Germany stepped out of the car and ran to open Italy's door and assist him out, making sure his sick friend was okay. Feliciano latched onto Ludwigs arm and the two walked to the door. The first thing that Ludwig noticed about the Italian's house, was that there were no steps to the door...instead a ramp with side railings. Despite being strange, he shrugged it off.

"Do you have your keys?" asked Germany, assuming that Italy didn't have them. "Si..I do. But just ring the door bell..." Doing as the Italian said, he pushed his finger to a door buzzer and quickly, a young maid came to the door and assisted Feliciano inside, and led Ludwig inside as well. The maid took Italy by the arm and helped him lay down on the couch in the living room. The maid walked to the kitchen and began making some tea, and pulled out small containers that looked like medicine containers. She took out several pills and gave them to Italy along with the tea. After he drank the tea and took the tea, he began to talk to Germany.

"Vee...I'm going to take a siesta, Luddy...but please don't go..you can stay the night. Why don't you stay in my room..I won't take no for an answer..." But after saying this, Italy began to snore softly and fell asleep. The maid walked to Ludwig and held out a hand to him. "I will take you to the master's room, Mr. Ludwig." she said with a small smile. She led him up the stairs and to the third door on the left. She closed the door when Ludwig got inside. The blonde man looked around the room, very confused. It was a very simple room. It was very boring, which was very much the opposite of the Italian.

The German began getting ready for sleep, when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a square on the wall. Walking over, he noticed that it was covered in patterns of dots. Modern art maybe? Thought Germany. He walked over to Italy's closet hoping he might find something that would fit him. He opened the door and out fell a stick. Not a stick from the woods...but a sort of walking cane. It had a red on the bottom, was collapsible, and had a string at the top of it. Ludwig picked it up and put it back in the closet, not even giving it a second look. Then while looking at the clothing in their drawers, he came across a small box. Opening it, he found that it was filled with sunglasses. Dark sunglasses. Again, it didn't phase him. Probably just Italian fashion. He thought. Finally he found a pair of pants and a shirt that would fit him and he slipped them on. Right before he closed the closet though, he found a complex harness and leash...Ludwig couldn't think of an explanation for this. On the side of the harness was a plate with writing on it. "Cane Guida." Ludwig read slowly, trying his best at Italian (which he failed at). He put it down when he heard a 'vee' come from downstairs.

Germany left the room and took the stairs down to Italy who was in the living room. Germany peered into the room, and saw the maid leaning over Italy, touching his face. Ludwig blushed stepped into the room. Coughing, he let his presence be known. The maid turned to see him and invited him into the room. The blonde walked to a chair that was across from Italy's couch. Again to his surprise, he saw that the maid was giving him eye drops. Germany only saw Italy's eye's flicker, but at the angle Italy was laying, Germany could not see his eyes.

"Vee, Amilia. MI puo portare Frida per me?" Italy said to the maid in Italian. At this comment, the maid left, and the room was left with Italy laying on the couch and Germany sitting across the room in a chair. Soon after leaving the room, the maid came back with something big beside her. A dog. But not just any dog, Germany's favorite type of dog. A German Shepard. The sound of a bell around the dogs neck allerted Italy. "Frida! Venire! (come)" The dog obeyed her master and trotted over to Italy. Jumping on the couch at Italy's feet, she laid down on top of his legs and became comfortable. Italy began to pet his dog, and he talked to Germany.

"So...Ludwig. Meet Frida. Frida, meet Ludwig." Frida sat up on the couch and held a paw out to Ludwig, who hurridly ran over to her and shook it. (he was a sucker for dogs). "Feliciano! I didn't know you had a dog! You should bring Frida over next time. Then our dogs could play together!" said Ludwig, happily, petting the dog who went back to laying on her master. "Vee..she's a home type of dog...I only use her here in Italy...she doesn't like to travel much..." Germany stared at Italy confused...what did he mean by 'use her'? "Besides, when I travel, I always have a guard or a maid with me, or my brother or you! So I can be safe when I travel without Frida." "Is she your guard dog?" Feliciano laughed.  
>"Vee? No, no silly. GUIDE dog." this was Germany's turn to laugh.<br>"Why do you need a guide dog, Feli?" "Vee? Why? Well...same reasons other people need them, Ludy." Germany didn't believe what he was hearing. He was slowly putting the pieces together, but he didn't want to believe it. "And why do other people need them, Italy?" Italy's face became confused. Ludwig only calls him Italy when he's mad or frustrated.  
>"Vee...because their blind, silly..." Italy's answer had finally glued all the pieces together.<p>

One by one, everything began making sense. Why Feli always grabbed on to people when he walked. Why he bumped into things, and why he falls down a lot. Why he has a ramp to his door instead of stairs. Why he took medication. Why his room is colorless, and has dotts...not dots...brail. Why he had a cane...and a dog harness and leash...it all made sense now...

"Fe...Feli...are you blind?" Ludwig asked slowly, looking very sad and worried.  
>"Vee, Ludwig, si. Didn't you know? I figured everyone knew..."<br>"Is that why your eyes are always closed?" Italy nodded. "If I open my eyes, people might be scared..."  
>"W-why is that?" "Well...I just stare...I have nothing to look at so I just stare forward...and I've been told by Grandpa and Lovino that my eyes have a look to them...like...well I don't remember..but a look..." explained Feliciano. Ludwig sat on the floor next to Italy's face and reached for his hand.<br>"I'm sorry, Feli...I never knew...I should have done something so I could have helped you more..." at this, the Italian let out a 'vee?'  
>"Help me with what? I've been blind since day one almost...okay not that long...since I was at least one hundred...so I can do most things by myself...cook and clean...but my bosses have always made me have maids...not that I'm complaining...without Amilia I wouldn't be able to do much. She gives me my medication and keeps me healthy!" he said with a smile.<p>

After a moment or two of awkward silence, Germany spoke.  
>"Umm..Feli...may I..see your eyes...? Please?" Asked Germany. Feliciano nodded.<br>"But be prepared...I've been told it's creepy. Slowly, Italy opened his eyes. How anyone could say his eyes were weird was beyond Ludwigs comprehension. Feliciano's eyes were beautiful. The golden-brown orbs stared at Germany in the eye, blinking every so often. "Your eyes are not creepy." Ludwig said after a while of intimately staring at the Italian.  
>"Your eyes are beautiful, Feliciano...just beautiful. Italy's face blushed all over and he closed his eyes tight. "Vee! Don't look at me! You've embarrassed me!" Italy threw his hands over he his face to cover up the red that dyed his face. Germany reached over and grabbed Italy's hands and pulled them away from their owner's face. Once Feli's face was uncovered, Germany leaned in and kissed him on the eyes. One at a time. Then his nose. And finally, Ludwig's lips landed on Feliciano's.<p>

"Vee...what was that for Ludwig?" asked Italy, smiling uncontrollably. Now it was Germany's turn to blush.  
>"Um...well...I..Ich...Ich liebe dich..no matter what. I always have and always will..." Italy smiled and lifted Germany's hand to his face. "I know, Ludwig. I know." Italy sat up and pounced on the German; and begun planting kiss after kiss on him...Ludwig not doing a thing about it. His mind was so occupied with emotions he couldn't pay proper attention...<p>

"I never thought the phrase 'love is blind' was so literal."


	2. You'll Always Be Forgiven

They stayed in the living room that night. Italy curled up on the couch with Frida, and Germany laying awkwardly on the chair. Germany was in a deep sleep, dreaming of the day before; and that was what it was…a dream. How could Feliciano be blind? I mean…that is far from possible! He's a nation! He's…he's, he just can't be blind. Ludwig half expected to wake up to a smiling Italian, and an explanation that the whole "blind thing" was a joke. But no. Instead, Ludwig awoke to a loud crashing sound. Automatically his eyes shot open and he jumped out of the chair. Frantically looking around, he saw Feliciano sprawled out on the ground on the cold kitchen floor, the kitchen hutch that held all his dishes and utensils collapsed on top of him.

"FELICIANO!" shouted Ludwig desperately, running over to aid his companion. Frida ran along side him and tried helping her master, and Amelia came running down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. She screamed and shouted something in Italian.

"SANGUE!" she screamed again, this time pointing at Italy's head. Looking down, Germany saw what she was panicking about. A huge, and ever growing puddle of blood was seeping from Italy's skull.

"Call 112 (Germany's and Italy's 911 number)now!" Amelia ran to the telephone and dialed, and in hurried Italian explained the situation. Following rushed orders over the phone, she ran to another room with an AED. While this was going on, Germany was lifting the heavy hutch from Italy's tiny, fragile body. Broken bones were obvious. His left arm was completely broken, with the bones sticking out of the skin at all angles. Ribs visibly smushed, and cuts and bruises everywhere on the barely clad man. Understanding how the AED works, Germany stripped Italy of his shirt and put the pads on Italy's heart. The monitor picked up no heart beat.

"Shock advised. Stand back." Said the AED recording. A loud 'ZAP' ripped through the room, and it caused Italy's body to shake. Another zap, and another were delivered; finally achieving the goal of reviving the heart beat.

"begin CPR." Said the recording. Without even stopping to think, Ludwig did as it ordered. 1 breath. 2 breaths. Thirty chest compressions; and repeat. He did this for ten minutes until the ambulance got to the house. The paramedics put Italy on a gurnie and ushed him, Germany, Amelia, and Frida into the Ambulance.

Italy was completely stable by the time the company had gotten to the hospital. He was checked into a room, where he had wires attached to him at all angles, and doctors tending to each cut and broken bone. After several hours of bandaging and healing, the doctors left the room. Germany was constantly checking on the heart monitor. Normal. Stable. Everything was fine. Sighing in relief, he held onto his friends hand.

"Bitte aufwachen. Bitte aufwachen..." He pleaded. Eventually, by nine pm, he passed out on Italy's bed, holding him close.

…..

"Yo! Potato Bastard!" shouted the familiar voice of the southern personification.

"Guten tag, Romano." Moaned Germany, rubbing the sleepers out of his eyes. Behind Romano, were Spain and France and Prussia. All with a sly look on their face. It took Germany a few moments to realize his position. He was in bed, with Italy…in front of everyone. Hurriedly, he tried to get up, but an arm was on top of him and would not let him go. Looking down, Italy was smiling up at him.

"FELICIANO!" shouted Germany, excitedly. Romano rushed over to his brother's other side and looked his brother over.

"You bastrdo! How dare you give me a scare like that! What were you doing! What were you thinking!" Romano continued to shout, and because of this, other voices were heard outside the room saying 'is he up?' over and over. Slowly, the room's door opened and several more people entered. America, England, Japan, Canada, Austria and Hungary. Italy tilted his head towards the sounds that came from the new guests in the room.

"Yo! Italy! Welcome back dude!" said America. The other nations joined in on their cheers of congratulations for waking up. Soon after everyone said hello to Italy, the doctor came in and ushered everyone but Germany and Romano out. The doctor said only Family, but Germany wouldn't move from his spot.

"Alright Mr. ummm…what are your names? They weren't written down." Said the doctor awkwardly.

"I am Roma…..Lovino Vargas. Older brother to Feliciano Vargas."

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt….." he tried to think of what to say his relation to the younger Italian was, but he couldn't think of the right phrase. "Close friend to Feliciano." Not 100% accurate, but it'll do, thought Germany.

"Alright Mr. Lovino, Mr. Ludwig. It seems that Feliciano is on a full recovery and will be fine. He'll have to stay in the hospital until he is better, we do not know when that will be." She turned to Feliciano. "I'm sorry if you wanted to leave any earlier Feli, but you're going to have to stay here a bit longer." Feliciano nodded his head.

"I am Feliciano's doctor, but he's only ever had Amelia take him here, so I didn't know about his family and friends."

"umm…How often does he come here?" asked Germany, curiously

"Well, about….what? 'Least once a month. It changes with how sick he is."

"Why would he be sick so often, doctor?" asked Ludwig again. Romano looked just as curious.

"You don't know? Well, he does seem to be a private sort of person for these matters. Well, he's had several diseases. Asthma for one, so he gets sick from too much physical activity. Hemoptysis, which is where you spit up or cough up blood a lot of the time."

"But..why..how does he have this?" Romano stuttered.

"Well, its our guess that it's due to the numerous cancers he has had in his life."

"CANCERS?" Germany and Romano shouted in unicin.

"Umm..yes, with me as his doctor, I have treated several cancers. He has been able to cope with them well. In theory, he copes so well because he is a country and is immortal, so of course his body will react differently… but we don't know why, or how, or anything. All we can do is treat it, but it seems that there is no fix yet to stop his sicknesses."

"Wait, you know he is a country." The doctor nodded at Romano's question.

"Yes, he is Italy Veneziano." She said.

"Oh, well I'm Italy Romano, and this is Germany." Explained Romano. She nodded.

"Ah, well he talks enough about you two. I figured you were them." She smiled.

"anyways, he usually comes here after working too hard on anything, he is here now because he was crushed, so when he is fully aware of everything, then we will ask him what happened; but for now, we'll let him be. As will I. I have some more work to do. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me." She walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Veneziano…." Breathed a teared up Romano. "Why…why didn't you tell me?" Italy turned his head to his brother.

"Ve…I didn't…I …I was tiered of being the weak one. I didn't want to be taken care of like I was with Grandpa. I wanted to be normal, and for you to respect me as your brother, and not because you had to take care of a internally crippled person."

"Bastardo…idiota….I will always respect you! We are one country okay! I may never act like it, but I love you! You are my family and I will always take care of you, not because I have to, but because I want to. Do you understand?" Italy nodded his head slowly at his brother.

"Grazie, brother. Ti amo." Romano leaned down and kissed his brother's bandaged forehead, and hugged him gently. Teared up, Romano began to speak again.

"I'm sorry to leave so abruptly brother, but I have to leave. Boss wants to see me, so I'll visit as soon as I'm done. Alright? I'll be back!" Romano let go of his brother and fled the room, tears in his eyes.

Germany and Italy stared after Romano. When the door closed, Germany walked over to Italy.

"Italy….I wouldn't…I never would have..pushed you so hard, if you had told me. If you get sick because I pushed you in training…I…I'm so sorry." Germany began to tear up at well, blaming his friends sickness on himself.

"No. Ludwig, I trained with you because I loved time with you. Sure…I got sick..but at first, you wouldn't even hang out with me willingly! I wanted to be closer to you, and training was the perfect way…too bad I was really whiny though….bu"

"Whiny and dying are two different things! Coughing up blood and vomiting and being blind are all legitimate reasons why you shouldn't be pushed, like I have been doing to you!" Germany's voice was becoming frantic and chocked up as he tried to hold back tears.

"Ludwig Beilshmidt. You are the reason I still try to live like a normal person. You give meaning to my life, and you bring pictures and colors and emotions that I haven't ever felt or seen. Ludwig, if you ever blame yourself about me…blame yourself for the good things. I may be in pain, but I allow it to be inflicted, so I blame myself. You just blame yourself for making me the happiest person on earth every day of my life." Italy reached out and held Germany's head in his hands. Germany leaned into them and cried. "Ludwig…" Italy wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry." Italy pat the bed as a reference for Germany to join him again. Doing as asked, Germany crawled up to Italy and hugged him. It was as if the two people had swapped personalities. Italy was being very serious, and Germany was crying his eyes out, begging for forgiveness that was not needed. He would always be forgiven.


	3. I'm Normal

Two chapters in one night? wow me..you're awesome! (somewhere Prussia's awesome senses are tingling.) Anywho...because I owe it to you imaginary readers, I wrote another one! not that great...i'm sleepy...but don't want to sleep...SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! MWAHAHAHAHA! ...yea...really sleepy. but here is the chapter!

And MissLittleDarkling...you can puke up some rainbows and puppies, or rainbow-puppies, or puppie rainbows, or puppies puking rainbows or what ever all you want. It makes me happy to have people having the "rainbow-barfing-puppies" feelings when reading my story...makes meh rlly happy ( i get "r.b.p." all the time when i read FF's...) :D

Enjoy! Chapter 3!

Thirty minutes later, Germany was fast asleep in Italy's arms, both under the blankets. Italy was stroking Germany's hair like a doting mother does to a crying child. The door opened and in walked the rest of the group again. They all looked at Italy and waited for him to do something. But the one thing was done that was not expected.

"Hello?" asked Italy. "Who's there?" everyone froze. What did he just say? They were all standing right in front of his bed…did the crash cause something weird with his head or something?

"Hellooo?" Italy repeated again. America stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Hello, Italy. How are you feeling?" he said, maturely.

"Oh! Hello, America! I'm feeling much better. Keep it down a bit though, Ludwig's sleeping." America nodded.

"Please, call me Alfred. So….I've got a question…."

"ALFRED! You…don't ask that to an ill person. Let him rest!" hissed England.

"What? What is it? I'll answer anything. I love question games." Replied Italy innocently and excitedly. America beamed.

"Alright, question numero UNO!" Shouted America, causing the wounded Italy to cringe at the loudness and Germany to stir slightly.

"How did you get hurt in the first place?"…Italy froze…tilted his head, and opened and closed his mouth several times, like a fish gasping on dry land.

"You know..I don't really remember. I remember that I woke up, and walked to the kitchen. I was looking for some plates…for breakfast…yea that sounds right…and then the hutch just fell on me I guess. I don't remember anything afterwards…I just …blacked out I guess. Ve, I do remember it hurt really bad though." The nations nodded in understanding, and they said their sympathies.

"Alrighty then…question DOS! We're all kinda wondering this..have been or a looong time now." Italy gave them an alright, spit it out, type of look. "Why do you always have your eyes closed?" Italy, eyes still closed, "stared" at them. [a/n okay…not like stare with open eyes (duh) but like…face in the direction of the speaker type stare…]

"Why? Does no one really know? Germany said he didn't…but I figured he and everyone else knew….I guess you didn't…" everyone looked at him and to eachother in confusion.

"Ayah! Italy, just tell us already, aru!" demanded China, becoming impatient. But as soon as Italy was about to explain, the door opens and a nurse lets Frida inside.

"Aww! Look! A hospital dog." Cooed France. Everyone tried to pet her, but she trotted straight over to the bed, and jumped onto it; becoming comfortable on Italy's feet.

"Ciao, Frida!" again with the confused looks. "Oh! Everyone, this is Frida!"

"Umm…Italy-Kun. Why do you have a dog?" Asked Japan, looking quizzically at Frida, and the harness contraption she wore. Staring confused at the sign written in Italian.

"Oh! That's one of those guide dogs isn't it!" Said Hungary. "But why do you have one of those Italy?" becoming slightly impatient, Italy continued.

"Her name is Frida. She is my seeing eye dog. I have my eyes closed all the time because I am blind, and my eyes freak people out. Because I am blind, I have a seeing eye dog." Said Feliciano slowly and monotone.

-xxxx-xxxx

After one week of recovery in the hospital, Italy was allowed to leave and go home.

"Alright, now I absolutely forbid training with Germany. If you do, walk. No running. No push ups, sit ups, pull ups, only do some stretching and take it easy." The doctor rambled on and Italy (pretended) to listen to her; nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Si, Si! Ciao doctor!" Germany wheeled Italy out of the hospital in a wheel chair. His leg was still broken so he had to use a wheel chair for now.

When the two got to the car, Germany lifted Italy out of the chair and into the passenger seat. Ludwig put the wheel chair in the back, and the two began their journey back to Italy's house.

"So…Italy. I'm going to have to leave you tonight, there is a world meeting, so I'll be gone from three till twelve-ish. Will you be okay with out me?"

"No. I wont be."

"I can't stay Italy…I've already missed four meetings."

"I know, I know…that's why you're going to take me with you." Italy could sense that Germany was about to argue, so he tilted his head in Germany's direction, opened his eyes, and did a puppy dog look. Germany may be able to resist his enemy's torturing him for information…but Italy's puppy dog face…was something that was impossible to deny.

"….Fine. But, you have to stay by me the whole time, alright?" Italy nodded happily, and cheered.

The road trip home wasn't too long, they got back to Italy's place of residence within an hour. They had four hours till they had to leave for the meeting. It would be taking place in Rome, so it wouldn't take too long to get there. When Germany parked the car, he walked to the back to get out the wheel chair…it was stuck and would not budge. After a few minutes of fighting it, Germany gave up and walked to Feliciano. He opened the door and picked up the injured man.

"Ve! Germany! I feel like I'm your bride or something when you pick me up like this! Hehe…" chuckled Italy. Germany was glad Italy was blind, because he wouldn't be able to see the huge blush on his face.

"D…don't say such silly things, Feliciano…" but the only reply was another chuckle.

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

(At the world meeting)

Germany and Italy arrived slightly late.

"Fashionably late." Said Italy…whereas Germany said "horribly late that it could ruin his whole reputation and hinder the rest of the meeting and cause the end of the world…" okay, maybe not the end of the world..but that was how Italy had interpreted Germany's rambling. Being late to Germany, was like the end of the world, but all Italy could do was snicker.

"We're fine, Ludwig. Calm down." Italy soothed Germany. They walked into the meeting room where all the personified nations resided currently. All heads turned to the two newcomers.

"ITALY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" shouted America.

"Now that you're feeling better, isn't it a good time to become one with Russia…da?"

All the nations greeted Italy and Germany. Showing Germany and Italy to their seats, America began the meeting.

"All right everyone. Listen up. I'm sure we can all agree that this traumatic experience to Italy has opened our eyes to an even bigger problem we have internationally." Some nations looked at him puzzled, and others nodded their heads in agreement.

"We need to make the world healthier…disability friendly, and most of all comfortable for every human on earth!" calls of agreement and here here's ringed around the room.

The meeting went on for several hours, everyone becoming very into the topic (glad it wasn't about global warming or war for a change of pace)

"So…what do you think Italy? Do you think this will help every disabled person like you feel better?" asked America.

"Do I think that?" Italy paused. "No." Italy said it very harshly and bluntly. He didn't understand what they didn't understand.

"What ..do you mean? We're doing this for you dude!" Italy scowled.

"For me? No…you should be doing things for the people. You're people, his, hers, mine! But the thing you don't get is that you're singling us out. Blind people. Diseased people. These are who you can help? No…sure, maybe it'll help them individually, but what we need is for a whole community to be helped and brought together. To always feel somewhat separate from everybody else…to always be reminded you're not normal and you can't do those things because people are afraid of you, or don't want to be with you because of your disease….thats what we need to fix. We need to feel like a normal person. I speak for myself, my people, and all other blind, deaf, mute, disabled, diseased and dying people; we do not want to feel separate. We are part of the community are we not? So let us be part, don't make a separate group for us and segregate us for "our benefit." Why else do you think I didn't tell everyone about my problems? Would you have treated me the same? NO! You never used to treat me so kindly…you just thought I was an annoying, clumsy, pasta eating Italian! A normal person! But now you're doting on me, like I'm some child!" Italy was becoming enraged.

"Italy calm down! We were just trying to help you and …." America said.

"Stop trying to help me! I'm fine! I'm healthy! I'm normal! I'm normal!" Italy began to choke up. His eyes began to water. "I'm fine!" he repeated. Soon, he was sobbing, his face in his hands. "I'm normal…I'm normal!"

-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-

(Back at Italy's house…five ish hours later)

Italy lay curled up on his bed, clad only in underwear and socks. Germany walked over to the sobbing, auburn hair Italian, and crawled into the bed with him. Germany, spooning Italy, gently hugged him and stroked his hair. "I'm normal…I'm normal…."Italy sobbed hoarsely over and over again.

"No…Italy. You are not normal." This statement caused Italy to stop and freeze completely.

"I am! I'm normal!"

"no…you're not. Normal people aren't as kind as you. Aren't as loving, or as curious, or as childlike, or love pasta, or love life, or are as clumsy, or as silly, or as breathtakingly beautiful you are. Alright? You are not normal. You are anything but. You are amazing and make everything seem wonderful. You take people's days and turn them around…you took my life and made me happy…and I have you to thank for everything…so don't call yourself normal..because a normal person wouldn't have done the things you have done…" Germany's speech caught Italy off guard. Slowly turning around to face Germany, Italy reached a hand up to feel Germany's face. Italy scooted closer and closer to Germany; when they were less than an inch apart Italy breathed "Ti amo." And gently kissed Germany.


End file.
